The present invention pertains to a traveling continuous conveyor for bulk materials including a boom with a boom conveyor belt and a travelling frame which is hinged to the boom and which is adjustable in height by means of a tilting mechanism in the form of a linear drive. A steep conveyor with a cover belt conveyor is suspended from the free end of the boom and may be pivoted in a vertical plane around a horizontal axis by means of a first linear drive. Conveyor belts, which together form a covered belt conveyor, are led around deflecting pulleys or rollers at the ends of the covered belt conveyor with the conveyor belt of the boom preferably forming the carrying belt. A material take up member is provided in the form of two casting drums that can be driven in opposite directions and which are mounted in a support frame for a take-up zone of the steep conveyor.
Such a conveyor for bulk materials is known from [West] German Patent No. 34,47,498. However, the prior-art casting drums are arranged in fixed positions relative to one another and relative to the support frame of the steep conveyor.